1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle inspection management system and method in a vehicle manufacturing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a system in which a plurality of inspection processes are applied to finished vehicles in a vehicle manufacturing line, and in the respective inspection processes inspection data is downloaded from a host computer to a personal computer, an inspection worker (hereinafter, abbreviated as “inspection worker”) executes inspections based on the inspection data, and a result of the inspection is input to the personal computer and transmitted to the host computer.
Further, there is also known a system in which, at the beginning of inspection, an inspection instruction sheet, on which reference data necessary for the inspections executed in the respective inspection processes is printed using bar codes, is attached to a finished vehicle, reference data is obtained by reading a corresponding bar code in a first process, and an inspection is executed based on the reference data, and a result of the inspection is issued in the form of a bar code label which is adhered to the inspection instruction sheet and transferred to a next process (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-12177).
However, in the systems in which inspections are executed to a finished vehicle as described above, when a part is replaced because its specification is not proper, a problem arises in that even a part whose specification is proper must also be removed, which requires a very troublesome job.
To cope with the above problem, there is employed a system in which a plurality of processes are provided in a vehicle manufacturing line, an inspection worker visually inspects a part using an inspection sheet, on which an inspection standard value of the part set based on the proper specification of the part is recorded, in each process and records a result of the inspection on the inspection sheet, and if the specification of the part is not proper, the part is corrected in the process.
However, in the system in which the inspection sheet, on which the inspection standard value is previously recorded, is used, there is a possibility that a decision of acceptance is erroneously made by an inspection worker in such a case that the worker erroneously accepts a part to be inspected by approving it on the inspection sheet regardless that the specification of the part is different from a proper one.
The present invention provides a vehicle inspection management system and method capable of improving an inspection accuracy by preventing a decision of acceptance erroneously made by an inspection worker.